OS  Un cour très privé
by Cinnam0nGirl
Summary: Une nouvelle rentrée scolaire, ma toute première en tant que prof de Math. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, à peine plus âgée que mes élèves, un an en plus que Jacob auquel je propose des cours particuliers afin de le sortir de ses difficultés dans ma matière


**Alors voici ma première participation à un concours de OC. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.  
Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. Cette fic sera en OOC/tout humain.**

**Le neuf septembre, voici la date du jour, c'est la rentrée des classes et comme chaque année je stresse. Mais cette année est pire que les autres. Oui je vous explique. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, je viens de terminer mes études et je suis à présent professeur de mathématique. Aujourd'hui est ma première rentrée en tant que prof. J'ai eu la chance de trouver un poste directement à la fin de mes cours. Je l'ai bien évidemment accepté bien qu'il ait fallu pour cela que je déménage. Je suis donc partie de Seattle avec armes et bagages pour venir m'installer ici à Forks. **

**Forks est vraiment une petite bourgade, tout le monde se connait et j'ai l'impression de tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe.**

**Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'allais enseigner en dernière année de secondaire et étais à peine plus âgée que le seraient mes élèves. J'espère que j'arriverais à gérer ma timidité et ma maladresse. Ce serait plus que mal venu que je m'étale devant la classe entière, je perdrais d'emblée toute ma crédibilité.**

**Je m'étais pas trop mal débrouillée et étais arrivée à trouver la salle des professeurs sans devoir tourner comme une démente dans l'école.**

**Je respirais à fond et entrais, je refermais la porte derrière moi et me retournais pour faire face à mes nouveaux collègues.**

**Moi qui n'aimais pas attiré l'attention, j'étais servie, toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux tournés vers moi. Je me sentais devenir pivoine. **

**Je n'osais pas avancer d'un pas et sortir ne fusse qu'une syllabe me semblais, actuellement, un effort impossible à produire. **

**Tout à coup, une jeune femme se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, tellement vite que cette dernière tomba. Elle sautillait en ma direction, apparemment très heureuse de me voir.**

**Elle se présenta, son nom était Alice elle avait mon âge et donnait cours de stylisme. C'était une vraie pile électrique et son flux de parole était impressionnant. Il fallait vraiment se concentrer pour arriver à la suivre et ne pas rater un passage sous peine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. **

**Je l'aimais bien, tout de suite, elle me paraissait rafraichissante et je savais qu'elle me serait d'un grand secours. Nous deviendrions certainement de grandes amies. Elle se mit en charge de me présenter aux autres. Nous fîmes donc le tour de la salle, après être passées brièvement près de plusieurs personnes d'un âge certain, les ancêtres me soufflait-elle à l'oreille, nous arrivions à la table où elle et ses amis étaient assis. **

**Il y avait là Emmet, le prof de sport, une armoire à glace qui semblait paré d'un humour aussi lourd que lui, Rosalie, la petite amie de ce dernier, qui elle était la diététicienne de l'école, Jasper, qu'elle me présentait comme son compagnon et qui était le psychologue de l'établissement et enfin Edward, le professeur de musique.**

**J'avais rarement vu une telle concentration de belles personnes. Ils étaient tous beaux et me demandais si les nouveaux profs, moi mis à part, n'avaient pas été engagé après un casting plutôt qu'après un entretien d'embauche en bon et due forme.**

**Elle me renseignait ensuite sur la configuration de l'école et m'expliquait comment rejoindre la classe dans laquelle j'avais cours à la prochaine période. Elle était vraiment adorable et se proposait même de m'y conduire voyant la mine déconfite qu'était la mienne face à ses instructions.**

**Le moment fatidique était arrivé. La cloche signalait qu'il fallait que je me mette en route pour mon tout premier cours de ma toute nouvelle carrière.**

**Alice m'accompagnait donc et, arrivée à la porte de ma classe, me souhaitais bonne chance. J'allais en avoir besoin car la panique me gagnait.  
**

**J'arrivais, grâce à Dieu, sans embuche jusqu'à la table qui me servirait de bureau. Y déposais mes effets, respirais un bon coup et fit face à l'arène.**

**Je fus heureuse de voir que ma classe n'était pas nombreuse. J'allais pouvoir bien m'occuper d'eux. Dans une classe trop peuplée, il m'aurait été impossible de suivre chaque élève de façon personnalisée, ce que j'aimais faire.**

**Je me présentais et demandais à chaque élève d'en faire autant. Ce qu'ils firent chacun avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.**

**Un élève me parut plus âgé que les autres. Et effectivement lorsqu'il se présenta il s'avérait qu'il n'était au final qu'un an plus jeune que moi. Génial, j'allais plus que probablement avoir du fil à retordre avec celui-là.**

**Il s'appelait Jacob Black, il expliquait qu'il était d'origine indienne, ce que j'avais pu remarquer, et qu'il était nettement en retard car des soucis familiaux avaient interférés sur ses études.**

**Après les présentations formelles, je me mis à dispenser mon savoir. J'étais contente car les élèves étaient réceptif et arrivaient plutôt bien à suivre, sauf, comme je le craignais, Jacob. Je me laissais allé à quelques regard furtifs en sa directions tout le long du cours.**

**La sonnerie signalant la fin du cours retenti, les élèves se levaient et se préparaient à s'en allé. J'interpellais Jacob et lui demandais de rester quelques minutes. Il soupirait mais obtempérait.**

**Une fois tous les élèves sorti je demandais à Jacob s'il avait toujours eu des difficultés avec les math ou si cela venait d'un manque de motivation ou de travail.**

Il m'avouait que les math étaient pour lui encore plus incompréhensible que le chinois et que de là il n'était pas vraiment motivé.

Je lui proposais donc mon aide et s'il était d'accord et intéressé je pouvais l'aider en restant une heure chaque soir avec lui pour lui expliquer en particulier.

Il fut surpris de ma proposition, me disant qu'aucun prof auparavant ne s'était inquiété de lui de la sorte et acceptait bien volontiers ma proposition.

**Jacob POV**

**Pfffff la galère. L'année scolaire commençait fort ! Ma première heure de cours de ma, attendez, troisième rétho si je compte bien, était une heure de math. La matière qui m'avait toujours fait chuter.**

**Je m'étais installé à une table et attendais l'arrivée du prof. Certainement encore un vieil enquiquineur ou une vieille pin bêche mal baisée. Je me callais dans le fond de ma chaise attendant que la torture commence.**

**Quand la prof entrait, je me dis que finalement cela ne serait pas si mal que cela. Même si le cours serait toujours aussi barbant et incompréhensible, j'aurais au moins le plaisir d'admirer cette magnifique créature. Nous avions été gâtés cette année. Elle était jeune, certainement pas beaucoup plus vieille que moi, et loin, mais de très loin, désagréable à regarder.**

**Elle s'installait à son bureau et se présentait. Elle était petite, bien roulée, pas trop maigre ni trop gosse. Elle s'habillait de façon jeune et son jeans moulait magnifiquement bien son petit derrière. Hum il fallait que j'arrête car le mini Jacob commençait à se réveiller, je dus penser à l'animal qui me dégoûtais le plus, la grenouille, pour faire baisser la tension dans mon pantalon.**

**Elle nous demandait ensuite de nous présenter, ce que nous fîmes chacun notre tour. Ceci fait elle commençait son cours et comme je le craignais, je n'y comprenais pas plus que les autres années. Cela serait encore une fois une année d'échec en math, mais j'étais motivé et je voulais m'en sortir, s'il le fallait je demanderais de l'aide auprès de mes amis.**

**Le cours terminé, je fus surpris que mademoiselle Swan me demande de rester. C'est avec joie que j'acceptais sa proposition de rester tous les soirs afin de bucher en privé sur les math.**

Cela me permettrais de rattraper mon retard, mais aussi, idée moins avouable, de me retrouver seul avec elle.

**Cette fille me faisait de l'effet et je comptais bien ne pas parler que de math, si vous me capté.**

**Bella POV**

**Rentrée à la maison, je repensais à ma première journée qui s'était au fond bien passée. Toutes mes classes étaient plutôt sympathiques et le premier contact avait été très positif. **

**Seul un élève me posait, comment dirais-je, problème. Non pas par le fait qu'il ait des ennuis avec la matière que j'enseignais, mais le fait que nous étions sensiblement du même âge et qu'il était, avouons-le, plus que beau garçon, me troublait.**

**J'espérais pouvoir rester professionnelle et lui donner cours efficacement lors de nos séance en particulier.**

**Toute la soirée je ne pensais qu'à cela. Son image s'imposait à moi régulièrement et mon trouble s'intensifiait. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie attirée, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, par un garçon de cette façon-là et le fait qu'il soit un de mes élèves était d'autant plus troublant.**

**C'est donc avec de l'appréhension que je le rejoignis le lendemain pour son cours de rattrapage.**

**Je faisais bonne figure mais je n'en menais pas large. Je reprenais notre derniers cours et revoyais avec lui la matière en prenant le temps de bien lui expliquer les mécanismes de la théorie que nous étudions. C'est avec les exercices qu'il avait le plus de mal. Il comprenait la théorie mais n'arrivait pas à la mettre en pratique. Je me mettais donc, debout, à côté de lui pour voir comment il s'y prenait et le corriger au fur et à mesure en lui montrant la marche à suivre.**

**Tout se passait plutôt bien, à mon grand soulagement et je me relaxais enfin. Peut-être trop car lors d'un problème plus ardu, je m'approchais une fois de plus de lui mais cette fois-ci, fortuitement, ma poitrine entra en contact avec son biceps. Une décharge parcouru mon corps et j'en eu le souffle coupé. J'eu la chance qu'il ne le remarque pas. Mais une chaleur, ma fois bien agréable bien que gênante, m'avait envahie. **

**Je devais bien me l'avouer, ce garçon me faisait de l'effet. Je perdais les pédales et devait me concentrer encore plus pour ne pas perdre le fils de mes explications.**

**Me retrouver à sa proximité me plaisait et mine de rien, prétextant lui montrer sur sa feuille ce qu'il avait à faire, je le frôlais de nouveau et cette fois-ci par pure plaisir en espérant qu'il ne remarque rien.**

**L'heure de cours se déroulait comme cela et arriva bien vite à sa fin. Jacob avait fait somme toute des progrès, mais moi j'étais dans un état second et j'étais pressée de rentrer chez moi afin de calmer cette tension qui avait grandi dans mon ventre durant tout le temps que nous avions passé ici.**

**Jacob POV**

**Mademoiselle Swan, non contente d'être belle, était un excellent prof. Elle prenait vraiment le temps de m'expliquer pour que je comprenne. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas d'une manière elle reformulait ses phrases d'une autre façon et recommençait jusqu'à ce que je capte. Au final, miracle, la théorie s'éclaircirait et je comprenais enfin le fonctionnement des opérations que j'avais à faire. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais car en passant aux exercices ce fut une autre paire de manches.**

Et c'est là que ça se gâtait, elle s'approchait de moi, pour m'expliquer plus en détail la façon de m'y prendre pour résoudre l'équation que j'avais en face de moi. L'avoir aussi près de moi faisait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'elle puisse entendre la force avec laquelle mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine.

**Purée cette fille me faisait de l'effet. Alors quand sa poitrine frôlait mon bras, j'aurais voulu que ce contact dure plus longtemps, mais cela la fit sursauter, je fis celui qui n'avait rien remarqué et essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait, mais mon attention était attirée sur sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. Bien qu'elle faisait semblant de rien, je pouvais dire que ce contact l'avait elle aussi troublée. Etais-ce possible qu'elle fut attirée par moi. Je souriais intérieurement et pensais que j'avais bien fait de venir.**

**Elle me toucha encore, plusieurs fois, durant les exercices et je me demandais si elle faisait cela exprès, elle y prenait peut-être plaisir la coquine.**

**Quand l'heure de cours fut terminée, je ne comptais pas partir comme cela, elle m'avait trop troublé et je me disais, tant qu'à faire, que je pouvais tenter le tous pour le tout.**

**Je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaire et me dirigeait en même temps qu'elle vers la porte de la classe.**

Nos mains se rencontrèrent sur la clinche de la porte, la sienne sous la mienne. Je ne la retirais pas et levait mon regard vers le siens rencontrant les plus beaux yeux chocolat qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Nous étions proche, je pouvais sentir son halène fraiche à la senteur de fraise. Je m'approchais encore plus, toujours gardant sa main prisonnière sous la mienne. Surprise elle laissait tomber son sac. J'en fis de même et les mains libres, je la coinçais contre la porte, mes mains désormais de chaque côté de sa tête. 

**Elle regardait au sol. Je passais ma main droite sous son menton et la forçait, doucement, à relever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Je pouvais clairement y lire son trouble ce qui m'encourageais. Je m'approchais doucement, j'avais envie de goûter ses lèvre depuis que nous nous étions retrouvé seul dans la classe. Elle me fixait, incrédule, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'enfuir ni pour m'arrêter. Je fermais donc les yeux et posait, tendrement, mes lèvre sur les siennes. **

**Le fait qu'elle ne refuse pas le baiser me plaisait, elle y répondait même. Nos lèvres se joignaient parfaitement, comme si elles étaient faites les unes pour les autres. Je m'enhardi et tentais d'approfondir le baiser. Elle soupirait, gémis et me donna libre accès à sa bouche. Le son qu'elle venait de laisser s'échapper et la bataille que se livraient nos langue me fit perdre pied.**

**Bella POV**

**Il m'embrassait. Elle avait un goût de sucette. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela se serait passé. La tension que je ressentais dans mon bas ventre tout à l'heure s'était encore accentuée. Son baisé était sensuel, que dis-je, il était sensuel, sexy, fichtrement chaud. Je perdais pied et me laissais aller. Il n'y avait plus dans cette pièce un prof et un élève mais une femme excitée et un homme qui apparemment ne l'était pas moins.**

**Je passais mes mains autour de son cou et gémissait lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent. Il prit cela pour une invitation, n'en était-ce pas une ? Il laissa ses mains quitter la porte pour se caler sur mes hanches puis doucement passé derrière mon dos, il m'attira contre lui et je pu sentir l'étendue de son désir.**

**Cela ne fit qu'empirer le mien, je sentais mon string inexorablement s'imprégner de la cyprine qui coulait désormais de mon centre brulant.**

**Ses mains remontèrent sous mon top, je ne les en empêchèrent pas, puis tout s'accélérait. Nous étions déchaînés. En un temps record, nos vêtements furent envoyés dans tous les coins de la classe et il fut en moi.**

**Ho douce, ho extrême sensation. Il était plus que bien monté et il me remplissait de la plus délicieuse des façons. J'étais adossée au mur, les jambes autour de ses hanches, les pieds sur ses fesse magnifiquement musclée et ferme. Nos mains exploraient nos corps. N'y tenant plus je le talonnais comme on le ferait pour faire avancer un cheval.**

**Il commençait ses mouvement de vas et viens en moi.**

**Jacob POV **

**J'étais en elle, elle était douce, chaude et très étroite mais nous nous emboitions parfaitement. Mes mains courraient sur son corps, sa poitrine, ses fesses. Elle me donna un coup sur les fesse avec ses talons et je compris qu'elle souhaitait, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, que je commence à me mouvoir. **

**J'imprimais donc un vas et viens à mes hanches mais elle en voulait plus. Elle susurrait à mon oreille d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Je m'exécutais avec empressement. Je la fis descendre de mes hanche et la retournait face au mur. Je la pénétrais à nouveau. Dans cette position je pouvais sentir ma verge buter au fond d'elle. Elle poussait son joli petit cul vers moi, venant à la rencontre de mes coups de boutoir pour me prendre au plus profond d'elle. Je la saisi par les hanches et à chaque fois que mon sexe s'enfonçait en elle je la tirais vers moi. Nos peaux claquaient, la transpiration perlait sur son dos. Elle gémissait et je grognais.**

**Mon orgasme se construisait, je le sentais monté inexorablement mais je voulais la sentir jouir, l'entendre exprimer cette félicitée. Je collais mon torse contre son dos et passait ma main droite le long de son ventre pour la faire descendre jusqu'à son bourgeons de nerfs. J'humidifiais mes doigt avec sa liqueur au combien abondante et les fit glisser sur ce dernier. Je le stimulais de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, calquant les mouvements de mes doigts à ceux de mes hanches.**

**Sa tête se rejetait en arrière et je pus admirer son visage. Elle était magnifique. **

**Je sentais les parois de son vagin se resserrer sur mon sexe, elle allait venir et je n'allais pas tarder.**

Ses jambes tremblèrent et les contractions que son orgasme provoquait me firent la suivre aussi vite.  
Je me déversais en elle, le front collé contre son dos.

**Je sentais que je commençais à aimer les math.**

**Jamais je n'aurais imaginé le bizutage de cette façon.**

**Bella POV**

**Je venais d'avoir l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie. Il devait me soutenir car mes jambes n'étaient désormais pas plus fermes que des shamalows. Jacob était fabuleux, l'année scolaire et ses cours de rattrapages promettaient d'être intéressants. **

**Plus jamais je ne verrais la rentrée de la même façon.**


End file.
